The invention relates to a direct flow tap for dispensing drinks.
Known taps for this use are of the type wit h ball valve, and they are actuated by a handle linked to the sealing ball.
A chamber is obtained into the tap body, which communicates at the same time with a supply line, which connects the drink container to the tap, and with a spout from where the tapped drink is poured.
A seal is housed on the edge of the line carrying the drink to the tap on which a grooved ball is kept pressed so that, when the groove is totally out of said seal, it prevents the fluid flow.
By turning the ball, the groove is moved at the supply line and the fluid can flow out of said groove.
The ball rotation is controlled by the handle and must be of a fixed angle, based on the size of the ball, of the groove, and of the supply line diameter.
For this reason, stroke ends are provided on the tap, suitable for limiting the rotation of the handle between two fixed angular positions respectively corresponding to the full closing and full opening of the tap.
Said stroke ends are normally fitted on the tap body and act on the handle that abuts against them.